fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Garlan Perzsike
Garlan Perzsike '(KANJI ROMAJI) is an independent mage with no clear nor particular goal in mind. His sole purpose as it stands is to find a befitting guild for him to join. He specializes in a form of Seith Magic known as Human Possession, allowing him to place the spirits of dead humans into objects of his choosing, turning them into puppets to act by his accord. Garlan came from a fortunate home, lavished in riches and luxury, Garlan found no joy nor comfort in his excessive lifestyle. Growing tired of his family's pampered ways, he eventually split off from the family and went on his own journey. Appearance Garlan is a physically fit young man in his mid teen years, a result of both training and endless hiking across the land, searching for a guild which fits him. Eyes of blue, an overall unimpressive nose with a pair of glasses put fittingly upon the bridge, and with a square shaped head, Garlan has been simply described by many as handsome. His hair stands pointed in nearly every conceivable direction, golden tips to his black head, having frequently been called in jest, "A complicated mess." Garlan stands a formidable height for his age, outsizing even some fully grown men with his stature. He is dressed in a simple grey shirt with a red colored pattern and a high collared, long sleeved blue jacket, adorned with rubber-like material which helps to keep the amber-like plastic stones in place on his shoulders and collar. On his hands he wears simple, brown leather gloves, made to offer a more efficient hold on things. Personality Garlan is of a rather laid back personality, rarely carring for any of the worlds problems, so long as those he cares for are well in health. He has a fond preference of laying back and enjoying what he regards as the finer things in life, rather than taking physical action beyond his daily fitness excercise, he prefers much to sit back, sleep, read, eat, and sleep some more. When he is not actively lazing about, he likes the idea of carving wooden figures to use for his Dolls, allowing him a wide variety of looks to his Seith Magic. The only times he has been shown to actively take physical action is when his friends or family are in immediate danger, and even during such a time, one may find him taking his sweet time to get into it. As mentioned above, Garlan is a very laid back man, barely willing to lift a finger ot ease the troubles of someone else unless there is something in it for him. This is not to say that he is uncaring or heartless, it is merely that he thinks life is better spent on what one enjoys rather than what one must do. Garlan is a man of many puns, always believing that a good joke, and even bad ones, can make someone's position feel all the brighter regardless of where they are. While jokes are something he likes, what he truly loves are puns, and regardless of good or bad, he tends to add those previously unknown to him to his vast library of jokes. History Synopsis Relationships Family and Friends Rivals and Enemies Others Magic and Abilities Human Possession Human Possession is a type of Seith Magic which permits Garlan to claim and place way-ward spirits into objects of his choosing, making them efficient as either a semi-fast mode of travel, or more commonly, blast his opponent to pieces with their "Spirit Beams" as he refers to it as. They can also serve as a rather efficient defense system through the means of either blocking an attack with one of the said dolls, or even create a barrier of spirit energy to stop the incomming attack. He is currently in possession of three dolls. These dolls are used with effective results, but he still has much to learn, as even now with just these few objects he finds it difficult to use them at times, particularly when meant to attack differing targets, as that requires not just a little bit of multi-tasking on his end. * '''Line Formation: ' At Garlan's command, three of his skulls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large beams of wood and concrete * '''Baryon Formation:(バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon): At Garlan's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion. The beam is extremely powerful and can practically blast through anything in it's way, it has been shown that the beam grows weaker the longer it travels, dealing the most potent damge when at extremely close range. * 'Crush: ' Garlan raises one of his arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing his Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. The only true restrictions is that if the summoned creature is more powerful than Garlan, it will take longer time and far more effort to destroy. What's more, the mage is incapable of destroying a creature of flesh and blood, limiting the Crush spell to only affect summoned spiritual beings. Trivia